I'm Not Gonna Teach Your Boyfriend How to Dance
by SoraxLight
Summary: What happens when Rinoa asks Squall on a date to a dance, when he can't dance? Of course, he turns to the famous Yuna for help, unknowing of her little crush on Rinoa. Is Yuna going to help him, or just ruin it all for him?


**I'm Not Gonna Teach Your Boyfriend How To Dance**

"It's been fun hanging out with you tonight, Squall" A black haired girl insisted.

"You too..." Squall scratched the back of his head nervously.

"Am I...making you uncomfortable?" Rinoa peered into his unsteady eyes.

"Oh, no-not at all" Squall stuttered

"Mm hmm, sure." The girl winked playfully before leaning in, Squall already knew what was coming up. He slowly leaned in as well, the two kissed for about a minute, although Squall wasn't aware of the note Rinoa slipped into his pocket.

_Ugh, why does he get to be so lucky? I see nothing charming about him..._ A brunette pondered along in her thoughts as she walked away furiously. _Fine...somehow, I'll get back at him._

"Sooo...I'll see you around." Rinoa smiled before running off.

"Umm..." The black haired girl was already gone. "Until then..."

җ-o-җ-o-җ-o-җ-o-җ-o-җ

As Squall sat down, he noticed something papery in his pocket. Curiously, he reached inside-

_You're Invited!  
>You've been invited to my party next week – hope you know how to dance! Because you're my partner.<em>

_ ~Rinoa_

"Dance?" Squall muttered, "Sorry, but I don't dance" He practically spoke to the note. He set it down and turned on his T.V. . His apartment was quite small in fact. His living room only held one couch with three cushions on it, which was a gray color, then his T.V. wasn't all that big either, he had a tiny table next to the couch and his room only held a bed and a bookshelf with one bathroom by the simple kitchen. Squall never even stayed in the place for long anyways.

As he flipped through the channels he couldn't help but watch one of Yuna's music videos.

_"__You can't stop shoutin' at me, hollin' at me, be what I be  
>You can't stop looking at, so get off of my way<br>You can't stop youtubin' me, on repeat, running this beat  
>You can't stop this one is a me, I'm laughing all the way<em>

_Get on the floor, get, get, get on the floor  
>My swagger's in check<br>Get on the floor, get, get, get on the floor  
>I got in check"<em>

He couldn't help but notice how she danced perfectly to the beat. '_That's it!' _He thought _'She can teach me how to dance!' _He sat up and ran to his computer (which apparently he has just now got)

He then started typing in her name and fumbled for her number – which surprisingly he found. He then looked at the time – _12:13 'Yeah, she's awake'_ He thought again, because pop stars always stay up late.

He then punched in the numbers xxx-xxx-xxxx He then heard a ring going through.

_"Hello?"_ A female voice cleared the buzzing.

"Hello, I'm Squall LeonHart" The brunette boy quickly replied.

_"Well, it's a pleasure to meet you, I'm Yuna"_ The obvious statement almost made Squall laugh.

"Yeah, umm...That's why I called you – actually, I was wondering if you could teach me how to dance" He trailed off at the word dance.

_"Why do you want to know how to dance right now?" _Yuna questioned, since it was midnight.

"Well you see...I was invited to a dance with this girl, she's Rinoa – known for her really good dancing" He tried to push on with his explanation. "And well...I can't dance"

_"I see your problem, meet me at my place tomorrow" _Yuna decided to help him out.

"But where do you live?" Squall butted in.

_"You found my phone number, I'm sure you can find where I live."_ She hung up abruptly, leaving Squall hanging on the other line for a couple minutes like an idiot until he got the common sense to put the phone down. "Tomorrow" he repeated as if he were to forget.

җ-o-җ-o-җ-o-җ-o-җ-o-җ

Yuna paced herself along her house waiting for Squall's arrival. _I wonder if it's __that__ Rinoa...No, it couldn't be..._

Her train of thought was cut off by the sound of the doorbell. _He's here! _"Coming!" She yelled from the living room as she ran to the door. Squall patiently was waiting on the other side. The door opened to the same brunette on the screen – yet he never noticed her eyes, they were different colors, one was green and the other was blue.

"Wait, YOU!" She screeched, remembering the man from the other night with Rinoa. "Why in the world" She then rethought her words into something she could get back at him with later. "would I not want to teach you how to dance!" She smiled excitedly and opened the door all the way as an invitation. Squall walked out of the dying heat into the cool air of Yuna's house.

"Follow me, Squall" She winked as she ran along into a clear room with only a radio and some weights.

"So what do you want me to do?" Squall's eyes traced along the room.

"Show me what you know already" She smiled as she took one of his hands and made a formal dance position.

"Umm, alright" He traced on what he already knew about dancing. But Yuna already took a step back, trying to keep in a steady pattern. Squall followed the brunette's moves and stumbled over her feet. She let go and stepped back "You _are_ a disaster, aren't you?"

Squall replied with a shame full nod. "Alright... Give me your hand." Squall handed her his hand and she grasped in in the same position she did the last time. She rested her left hand on his shoulder and he placed his right hand on Yuna's side. Then she began to move except this time she paced herself slower.

"Left, right, left, right, forward, back" Squall stumbled and let go. Yuna sighed, smiled and grasped his hand again "We're not going to get far if you keep this attitude up, now let's try this again" She stepped to her right, then to her left, and to her right again. The brunette then let go of his shoulder and swung out and swung back in again, making Squall stumble once more.

"Okay, could we try a different dance, this is not necessary" He sighed.

"Sure it is, you're going to a dance, D-A-N-C-E" She smiled.  
>"Yeah, but this D-A-N-C-E" he imitated "isn't working for me."<p>

"Alright, fine. Then I'll teach you how to dougie instead, but be warned." She went to the radio and found a beat suited for the dance. "First, you move your hands like this" She demonstrated with her arms bouncing in front of her to the beat, and she began to snap "Then you can snap like this" She began to wiggle her hips along with the beat as well and step to it. "Add your feet" Squall began to move along with her, messing up on the feet.  
>"And punch out" she moved her arms out to the beat now, Squall followed along. She began to move down and switch things up, confusing Squall, so he did what he could, which was look like a chicken, and Yuna couldn't help but laugh so she stopped dancing.<p>

"Good enough for you?" she asked though bursts of laughter.

"Is that going to ever be used in a dance?" The slightly amused boy questioned.

"Hmm...it could be." Yuna thought.

_The moment I teach this bonehead how to dance, Rinoa will be through with me... Besides, he bites my moves._

The two continued to dance for hours, then, Squall eventually became so tired he decided to go home.

җ-o-җ-o-җ-o-җ-o-җ-o-җ

Squall, after hours of getting ready, and the whole week before, was finally prepared for Rinoa's dance. He stepped outside and into his car. _She didn't say to pick her up... _he looked at the time. _She's probably already there. _Squall then drove off, the party was 3 miles away so it wouldn't take him long to get there.

After a few minutes he was in the parking lot, he walked out of his car and had a rose in his hand. "Here goes nothing" he said under his breath, Squall then walked inside of the building, he saw many cute couples together. But he couldn't find Rinoa. He walked over to a table and got a glass of water before heading over to the wall, waiting.

He must have dazed because he didn't notice Rinoa walking towards him brightly.

"Hello Mr. Squall" She smiled, getting his attention. "Would you like to dance with me?"

Squall smiled and nodded, setting the glass on the same table and he walked to the dance floor. Rinoa took Squall's left hand and placed his right hand on her side, the way Yuna did. _Why didn't I listen?_ He asked himself as Rinoa placed her left hand on her shoulder.

_'Squall, you got this, you got this' _He kept repeating to himself.

"Something wrong?" Rinoa asked in a concerned voice.

"No, it's nothing" He replied.

"I'm glad you came" She smiled as she stepped to her right.

_Left, right, left, right, forward..._

He stumbled at the back once more.

"Whoa!" Rinoa giggled.  
>"Oh, I- I'm sorry" Squall apologized.<p>

"Don't apologize" The black haired girl winked

Squall turned his head to see Yuna watching them in the corner, her arms crossed he watched her lips. "Go on!" She smiled.  
>He turned back to face Rinoa "Come on!" Rinoa proceeded, stepping to her right, back to her left, to her right, and she swung out beautifully. She came back in, Squall almost fell over this time though. Embarrassed, he tried to leave.<p>

"No! Don't go, dance with me!" Rinoa pleaded. Her reaction shocked both Yuna and Squall.

"B-but why?" The brunette asked.

"Because you're my boyfriend!" the girl pouted.

"Y-your boyfriend?" Squall blushed.

"Mhmm" Rinoa dragged him back into the crowd. The brunette turned his head to Yuna, who ended up with a blonde boy, with a little tan to his skin. When he looked back to Rinoa, she was only gripping him with one hand, they both stepped to each others side making a slight turn, then to the other side. Rinoa gripped Squall's other hand on the second turn.

_Left, right..._**BAM**

The two collided into another couple. Rinoa gaped. "Yuna?"

Yuna turned her head and smiled "Hi Rinoa!" Yuna turned her head back to the blonde "This is Tidus."

Rinoa turned to Squall "And this is my boyfriend Squall."

"Good to meet you Squall" Yuna winked.

"Nice to meet you too." The boy replied.

Rinoa laughed a bit and smiled at Squall, gripping him with one hand like before, they stepped at each others sides gracefully, Rinoa turned along with the brunette to face each other. Stepping again at each others sides, making another turn. They let go of each others hands and twirled around each other. Before meeting at each others sides and joining hands.

_I got the hang of this! _Squall smiled widely.

Rinoa spun back to him gracefully and spun out once more, she repeated this again and she joined hands with Squall. As they held each other in there arms and looked into each others eyes for several minutes as the lights dimmed.

"You did great out there, where did you learn to dance?" Rinoa grinned.

"I learned it from a friend..." He turned his head to Yuna who smiled back at him.

The truth was that within the week, Yuna came to like him and went back on her word of destroying his dance.

The two came close to each other, closing their eyes, until somebody – a girl interrupted them.

"Not here you don't!" Yuna scolded, making Rinoa giggle.

"Yeah, get a room!" Tidus teased.

"Oh hey! That crosses the line!" The four of them began to laugh.

Yuna looked into Squall's eyes "How did you learn to dance just now?" she asked.

"I guess being under pressure is my thing." Squall scratched his head.

Rinoa leaned in to kiss Squall anyways, then she stuck out her tongue at the couple next to them "Blehhh!" She laughed as she took Squall's hand and fled the ball room.

"Hey! Get back here!" Yuna complained. But the two had already escaped.


End file.
